Goop
Goop is a Polymorph from the planet Viscosia. Ben first transformed into Goop in the episode The Gauntlet, when battling against a Techadon robot. Powers and Abilities Goop is a shape-shifting, self-regenerating, almost indestructible green blob that weighs 200 pounds. Goop can wrap his slimy body around his foes and throw them around. Ben usually becomes Goop to avoid damage or needs a flexible form. Goop controls his slime with an Anti-Gravity Projector in a shape of a small UFO and if the slime and the UFO are separated at least two feet the slime will become inert until the UFO recollects it, though in recent appearances, it seems that he can move without it unless the button on it is turned off. The UFO can cause the slime to take any shape and even hover off the ground and nothing can cut through Goop and he can imprison someone inside of the slime,his UFO can also hover alone and cut enemys as seen from the wild goop in vengeance of vilgax: part 2, as seen in Good Copy, Bad Copy, Above and Beyond, and Primus. Goop is also able to fire off his slime, which gains powerful acidic properties upon impact as proven in Simple. Goop can use his acid like abilities to pick locks just like in the episode Nor Iron Bars a Cage where Ben, as Goop, helps him and Gwen get out of the jail. Weaknesses As potent as Goop is, it is plagued by the weakness of being limited to the UFO controlling the slime. If it is so much as separated by Goop by more than two feet, or turned off, the goo goes completely inert. The UFO must fly back within close range of the goo in order to reanimate it. It was shown in Primus that Goop's anti-gravity disk can be turned off with a push of a button, causing Goop to become inert. This was shown when Vilgax was tricked by Ben to turn into Goop to get the Omnitrix back. This weakness is in the Ultimatrix, because as shown in one of the Ultimate Alien episodes, Ben uses an anti-gravity modifier(Goop's UFO) to keep a planet held together. Then Goop is sucked into the planet and the whole planet turns green. Later, he comes back in Ben form. This form is also not too popular with Kevin and Gwen, as they both think it's disgusting. This is/was not helped by the remark made by Ben in Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2 ''("It's a sewer, of course there's Goop down there."). '''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' thumb|200px|right|Goop's transformationGoop briefly appeared in the Ben 10: Ultimate Alien episode, Andreas’ Fault. Ben used him to pass through a dungeon cell. Goop then reappears in Hero Time to save Julie from Overlord. Ben used Goop to escape his fans at the beginning of Deep. He was only able to get away with the help of Gwen and Kevin. Later when Aggregor stole the Anti-Gravity Projector that holds the water planet Pisciss together-really a piece of the Map of Infinity-Ben turned into Goop again to use his own in its place. Although Goop was atomized and spread throughout the planet's water, he was able to use this to pull the planet back together; he changed back into his human form right after returning Pisciss to stable condition. He made another brief appearance in Nor Iron Bars a Cage where once again he was only used to break out of a room. Appearances Ben 10: Alien Force #The Gauntlet (Firts Reappearance) #Darkstar Rising #Good Copy, Bad Copy #Undercover #Birds of a Feather #Vengeance of Vilgax #Fool's Gold #Simple #Don't Fear the Repo #Single-Handed #In Charm's Way #Primus (Used by Vilgax ) #Above and Beyond Ben 10: Ultimate Alien #Andreas’ Fault #Hero Time #Deep #Nor Iron Bars a Cage Naming and Translations Trivia *Many times it seems like the Anti-Gravity Projector is the actual alien, while the goop is just an avatar. *He is the first alien that Vilgax ever transforms into. *When Vilgax transformed into Goop, despite the fact that the UFO produces Goop's speech, he could still speak when Ben turned off his artificial gravity. *Goop can fly as seen in The Gauntlet when the Techadon robot shoots lasers at him he flies up in a blobuolos state. * Dwayne McDuffie has confirmed that the natural species of Goop does not have the anti-gravity projector on their planet. * Dwayne McDuffie has confirmed that if Goop's projector is lost, the Ultimatrix makes a new one. * Goop's Anti-Gravity Projector isn't part of the normal polymorph's( Goop's species) biology, this may be due to the difference of gravity between Viscosia (Goop's home world) and Earth. * It has been seen many times that Goop can freely change his molecular structure at will, causing him to change from burning acid or to a slimy blob. 'Gallery' Ben10AF_1280x1024_goop.jpg|Goop wallpaper Goop_save_Julie.jpg|thumb|Goop saving Julie Toy Goop.jpg|Goop toy Goop16.png|attacking peirce File:Goop_defeating_stone_dog.jpg|Melting rock monsters File:Goop2.png|Wild Goop attacking Ben Ff b10ua weeklycode goopset 384x216.jpg|Goop in Fusion Fall FF FreeWeeklyCode GoopSet.png|Goop's outfit 543px-Vilgote.png|Vilgax as Goop Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Cleanup Category:Characters Category:Ben's Team